


The Feast盛宴

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deamon play, M/M, R18g, Vampire Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 补档之前写的两个R18G段子P1吸血鬼AUP2有使骸（复数）抹布王子前后篇没有联系





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn/Noctis,Vampire Sex

“吃吧，我的孩子。”

赤发的创造者松开手，那成熟男性的躯体便失去了支撑，重重地摔到了地上。诺克提斯坐在地上浑身发抖，极力控制着自己不去看那些从被扭断的脖子上流出来的鲜血。但是他太饿了，作为已经长时间没有进食的新生吸血怪物，酷刑般的空腹感和这股腥甜的血气在缓慢烧掉他的意志力。

“怎么啦，可不要做个浪费食物的坏孩子哦，诺克特？”

动听的话语彻底压断了他的理智。诺克提斯不再试图抵抗，饥渴地扑了过去，紧紧地握住还尚有余温的小臂，露出了锋利的獠牙毫不犹豫地刺下去。

那一瞬间他觉得自己解脱了：嘴里塞满新鲜食物的感觉太好了，甘美的汁液滋润着他干枯的喉咙，利齿撕开鲜肉的感觉是多么畅快；这满溢的、正在死去的生命力，竟让他有种心脏重新开始跳动的错觉，他在真切地吸食着一个可怜人的灵魂。

艾汀兴奋地欣赏着男孩狼吞虎咽的姿态，那就像一只原始的恶兽在撕咬生吞它的猎物。他走到男孩背后去拉他的裤腰带，脱下他的裤子。填饱肚子的单纯欲望让诺克提斯选择忽略了男人粗糙的指奸，何况无论艾汀要对他做什么，他都没办法阻止。当那又粗又硬的性器凶狠地捅进来时，他忍不住仰起头发出快乐的尖叫；在男人宽厚的手心里猛烈地高潮时双眼无法控制地往天灵盖上翻，精液混着血液喷洒在已经被啃噬得看不出人样的尸体上。诺克提斯高兴地用手指将它们晕开，放进嘴里，餍足的泪水大颗大颗地往下掉。什么羞耻感，罪恶感，都没有了，只有蚕食着他的大脑的疯狂快感是真实的，只有填补了他空虚的胃的血与肉是存在的。

背后的男人还在使用着他的身体，折磨着脆弱前列腺的节奏越来越快，调教得当的软肉热情地紧绞着他的阴茎。男孩在高潮的余韵中嘶哑地呜咽，伸出舌头试图再去舔多一些血污，一只手颤抖着急切地抚摸自己疲软的阴根，飞向极乐的快感他还想再来一次。

艾汀对这件作品无疑非常满意。一个不朽而疯狂的生命被解放了，将孕育并散播新的黑暗；他将行星的宠儿拖进了万劫不复的深渊，这是他对那些可笑的命运和无情的神祉们最大的嘲弄。

嚎哭吧，我的国王；欢笑吧，我的孩子。

在进食带来的喜悦和性爱的高潮中，国王的肚子被极大程度地填满了。曾经盛满万千繁星的双眼被欲望的黑影所吞噬，漂亮而暗淡，他将彻底坠落。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deamons/Noctis，Ardyn/Noctis  
> 使骸Play，略恶心

或许诺克提斯永远不应该选择独自探索基格塔那斯。

他筋疲力尽，时刻提防着不知道会从哪里袭击使骸和魔导兵。终于，一个休息室出现在长廊的尽头，长时间紧绷着的神经由于见到熟悉的场景，便放松了下来，甚至令他比平时更松懈。  
诺克提斯重重地倒在椅子上，丝毫没有察觉到这间昏暗的休息室不应该布置在要塞的这个地方。直到湿滑、漆黑的液体缠上他的小腿才感觉到大事不妙。  
他抬起手准备释放戒指的力量，但魔力溢出的瞬间却似乎被那股液体吸收了。这个特殊的使骸在吸收他的魔力，而他甚至还没看清使骸的种类，就被紧紧地缠起来。液体逐渐攀爬了上来，隔着裤子若有若无地猥亵他的下体。  
“哎，真的很可惜，”男人可憎的声音不似先前广播那样充满了电流响，而是伴着清晰的脚步声低沉地飘进来，“如果你再走远一点，我就不打算在这里抓住你了。”  
“我可不知道，帝国的宰相、这么有恶趣味。”被放在迷宫里耍得团团转的场景还历历在目，眼下被人视奸般的耻辱更让诺克提斯感到烦躁。  
“你知道吧，性快感也可以是一种折磨，这不罕见。”   
诺克提斯后背沁出一层冷汗，试图挣脱束缚，但那有生命的液体紧紧地把他的脚踝和大腿绑在了一起，形体轮廓逐渐变得清晰起来。黏腻的软体从他的裤子边缘伸了进去，冰冷又恶心的触感一路来到了腿间私密的地方，一边按摩着那圈褶皱一边分泌着液体；借着大量湿滑的黏液，强硬地钻了进去胡乱按压着脆弱的肠壁。  
强忍着被强行开拓的疼痛和异物感，诺克提斯低垂着头牙齿紧咬，那男人的手却钳着他的下巴强硬地让他抬头：  
“而你将要学会怎么去寻找快乐。”  
“这……这怎么可能会快乐……哈啊？！” 诺克提斯瞪大了双眼，视野中突然出现道道白光，一声变调了的呻吟无法抑止地泄露出来；酥麻的快感猛击中了尾椎，疲软的阴茎为此抽动了一下。  
刚刚那是什么？！  
“看来是摸到了啊。”男人脱下帽子，贪婪地留恋王子惊恐的表情，夸张地行了一个鞠躬礼，“请好好享受，王子殿下。”

一旦击中了身体的某个开关，那东西就像开始兴奋了一样，往内里的深处扭动着，抽插着，无论是力度。他的裤子也不堪重负地被撕裂，内里的部分充满了不知道是什么的分泌物，涂得他的内腔又烫又敏感，已经谈不上控制自己的嘴不要发出什么淫词浪语了，光是抓紧自己试图飘离的意识就已经很困难了。  
好恶心，好难受，但是——太快乐了。失控的感觉就像下坠，这样把弱点毫无保留地暴露在敌人面前的感觉，他完全不知道自己的身体接下来会发生什么。  
“啊、啊，不……不要，不要，那样……我——”下半句被生生地掐断在喉咙里，阴茎上那根触手的力道突然加大到近乎残忍的地步，黏滑的触感重重地在茎上碾过又痛又爽。诺克提斯的喘息变得急促起来，双眼逐渐往上翻，没过多久就在触手的前后夹攻下喷发了。  
他不敢相信被使骸插到泄了的这个事实。激烈地射精过后，体内的触手并没有给他喘息的机会，而是伴着高潮重新猛力搅拌他的肉穴，继续开拓紧绷的肠壁，像打桩机一样不断敲击着他的前列腺。  
诺克提斯除了断断续续地抽泣以外发不出一点声音。只觉得过了很长一段时间，明显感觉到内里蠕动的器物猛地涨大，随即一股滚烫的热流冲刷着他的内腔，有什么异样的感觉迅速地被肠壁直接吸收，向他的全身扩散。  
“……”大脑有一部分告诉他这是使骸的种子，但另一部分将这份恶心强压了下来，告诉他应该享受这一刻的欢爱。  
触手把他放了下来，冰凉的地板舔舐着他的脸颊，试图让他找回消散的理智。但随着地上一阵热水沸腾的声音，又出现了几滩黑色的粘液，那是从深渊里爬出了丑陋的使骸——无一例外，都是有性生物的形态。  
“不……不可能吧……别、别开玩笑了！”  
很快两只发黑的大手又紧紧地抓住了他的上臂，从背后再次插入了红肿的、还在滴着上一个施暴者的精液的后穴。  
诺克提斯发出一声惨叫，两根粗壮的软体趁机爬进他的嘴里玩弄着他的舌头，开发他的嘴，缠绕着他的脖颈令他窒息；剩下的触手还沾着不知道是精液还是分泌物，挤进他的衬衫开始粗暴地揉弄可怜的乳头。  
在用着他后穴的那根粗长阴茎下方还长着圆钝的副肢，随着抽插的动作一下下戳弄着他的会阴。麻木的快感很快让疲惫下垂着的阴茎又开始晃动起来。  
不断逗弄着铃口附近的粘液见状，从尿道口钻了进去。一瞬间强烈的射精感刺激着大脑皮层，诺克提斯虽然到了高潮的顶端，但是根本无从释放；被残酷延长的快感在疯狂的边缘撕扯得他快要不成人形了。  
“——”  
他不想这样，谁来救救他啊？！  
他的腰很疼，肩膀和脖子也疼，后面的洞几乎无时不刻不是被塞满的，一根阴茎完了接着下一根，除了快乐他已经什么都顾忌不上了。就像一只被擒的母畜，除了在各种生殖器上不停地高潮，不停地被精液灌注之外便别无他用。，  
在失去理智的前一秒，诺克提斯真切地感受到了那句话——  
性快感也可以是一种折磨。

“殿下，玩得还愉快吗？”  
扭曲的的软体旖旎地缠住他的腿。那个怪物两根粗长的生殖器刚刚解决掉一个，正设法将另一根送进去。  
看了看诺克提斯失神的眼睛，红发的男人叹了口气，“你有在听我说话吗？”诺克提斯半合着眼没有反应，艾汀见状扇了他一耳光，“这可不行，我的那一发你还没有吃哦？”  
“呜……”  
“什么？”艾汀温柔地说着，却直起两根手指插进被蹂躏地，简单地挖出一些浓稠的汁水。  
“不……不要再来了……”诺克提斯颤抖的唇间发出气若游丝的声音  
“这个淫荡的洞可不是这么说的，夹得可紧。”  
非常轻松地将硬得发痛的阴茎挤进那疲惫的大张着的穴，双手压上他的膝盖窝将他折叠起来。诺克提斯的被再一次推到极限。这实在是……太淫荡了，艾汀是有意让他们面对面，好让他看清自己的模样：半硬的阴茎颤抖着，已经吐不出任何东西了；后穴卖力地吞吐着取悦男人的性器，随着抽插的水声溅起不少泥泞的精水，他整个人从里到外一塌糊涂。  
男人插得又重又深，沉重的睾丸拍打着他的屁股。被那么多奇形怪状的阴茎插入过，突然被正常的性器官填满的感觉反而让他感到一阵紧张，漂亮的瞳孔紧缩，用最后的力气嘶哑地哭着说：  
“不，不要再、会，会怀……上……”  
艾汀停顿了一下，似乎有点惊讶，但又愉快地笑了。脑子被干得失常实属意外，没想到此番复仇的效果如此卓越。  
于是他顺着这根疯狂的神经，放上压垮国王的最后一颗稻草：  
“那就来怀上我的孩子吧。”

他反复昏迷，醒来的时候奸淫都没有停止过；小腹的饱胀感一直都在，这场凌辱持续了多久，那里面都是谁的、又是多少东西的种子，他没有去想了。  
等昔日的朋友们到来的时候，迎接他们的不过是一个没有理智的躯壳而已。


End file.
